There are many situations in which it is desired to latch two members together to prevent anything but minimal relative movement between the two members while at the same time allowing the two members to be easily parted when desired. One such situation, discussed in detail below as an illustration of all of these situations, is a panel truck.
Trucks having cargo boxes comprised of removable side walls (i.e. panels) are well known in the art. The truck platform usually has spaced post holes located along its periphery. The truck panels have mating posts extending downward from the panels for insertion into these post holes. Because of the size of the panels, and other factors, the tolerances allowed between the posts and the post holes is relatively large and the fit is not very snug. Therefore, if the panels are only secured by placing them in the post holes and are not fastened to each other, the panels will sway back and forth, will vibrate, be the source of noise, and will not be very stable.
To prevent this swaying and to provide lateral support for the panels, the panels are usually fastened together after they have been installed in the proper post holes. These fasteners may be comprised of cross braces that run the length and width of the truck to which the panels are attached or latches that are attached to two adjoining panels to latch them together.
No matter which type of prior art supporting system is used, the relatively large tolerances in either system allows the panels to move relative to each other and their supporting systems. This movement, or vibratory effect, as the truck is driven down the highway generates undesirable noise. This noise is not only distracting and uncomfortable for the driver, thus, making the driver less alert, but also is loud enough to cover up audio warning signals important to traffic safety, such as ambulance sirens, children playing, etc. In addition, at times, the large tolerances hereto allowed may result in undue swaying of the cargo or the body itself.
Attempts at increasing the tightness of hold or retention between the panels has at times resulted in either a too complicated or expensive mechanism or a system which is not easily disengaged when it is desired to separate the panels. A need in the art, therefore, exists for a latching mechanism which is both effective, easy to disengage and yet reasonably uncomplicated and inexpensive.
It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this need by providing an easily manufactured, uncomplicated latching device which securely and firmly connects adjacent members, allowing minimal vibration and movement between the members while at the same time providing an easy and reliable means for disengaging the members, thereby allowing them to be readily separated.